A Year to Remember
by The-Darkness-Writer-Ayn
Summary: Harry and Draco are part of two different clicks, Harry the artistic punk student with only a few major friends and Draco a self absorbed arrogant prep. But Draco has a crush.When these two get paired together for a project all hell breaks loose. Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A Year to Remember

Summary: Hogwarts is a totally normal high school no magic involved at all. Harry and Draco are part of two different clicks, Harry the artistic punk student with only a few major friends and Draco a self absorbed arrogant prep. When these two get paired together for an art experiment all hell breaks loose and Ron and his two brothers, Fred and George plan revenge on Malfoy for making Harry's life miserable, but what if he made it something more?

Chapter One: The year starts too early.

_I don't see why they think I'm crazy._

"Harry it's time to go to school get your arse up and out of bed before I send Sirius up to wake you!" Remus yelled from the bottom of the stairs that led into the spacious attic room where Harry slept.

Harry was up in a flash associating Sirius with water, very cold water. "I'm up just keep him away from me!" Harry yelled. He dashed into the bathroom that he Sirius and Remus added and turned on the taps.

He walked back into his room to grab clothes and was greeted with Sirius sitting on his bed.

Sirius smiled his toothy grin, "So you ready for school kiddo?" He asked handing Harry a dark green shirt and the black pants Harry had laid out the night before.

Harry smirked, "I'm always ready." He said, "I'm going to pass with flying colours this year."

Sirius smiled, "Don't take any shit from that science teacher this year." He said seriously.

"Definitely not, I studied Ron's older brothers' notes this summer since they're a grade ahead of us." Harry replied, "I have to take a shower." He added grabbing his gel and contacts of his dresser then his cell and wallet of the bedside table.

Sirius nodded, "See you at breakfast." He said smiling, with that he left the room closing the door.

If Harry knew one thing about Sirius it was the fact that he was always smiling, Remus told him he had only cried once, the night that Harry's parents had died.

He didn't know much about that night, just that some drunk drove them off the road while they were going to pick Harry up from Sirius' when he was just one year old.

After that Sirius and Remus took care of him, gave him all he could ever want.

Rumor was that he had a small fortune lying in the back and when he turned eighteen he would get it.

Harry shook his head clearing the memories and took off the boxers that he slept in and through them in the hamper and stepping under the spray of the water.

He took the washcloth of the sink by the shower and began to rub his body wash all over before rinsing his body off and using kiwi/mango shampoo in his hair Sirius' favorite shampoo had grown to be his too.

He heard Sirius yell for him to get out of the shower because Ron was waiting downstairs and devouring parts of Harry's breakfast.

Harry ran to the door of his bathroom stark naked to find Ron sitting on his bed his face the color of his hair on his head at seeing his best guy friend naked.

Harry blushed, "Um…yeah." He said closing the bathroom door. 'I can't believe I just did that…" He thought angrily to himself.

He threw on his tight black jeans and green shirt, "I'll be right out Ron." He said quietly but loudly enough for Ron to hear him in his room.

Ron was bustling about Harry's room when he found a note from Anthony one of their other best friends that had moved a week before.

_August 24_

_Dear Harry,_

_I will try to call you while I'm away, I do not know if mother will let me keep in contact with you. I'll ask Ron if I can use his address next time I write so mother won't be suspicious, she's witty. _

_I miss you all dearly, if you speak to Hermione tell her I'll send her book back soon, I'm almost done with it. _

_I still like you a lot you know, it really killed me when I had to leave because mother found out I was bi and blamed it on your family, I'm really sorry about that. She means well Harry she really does._

_Love always,_

_ Tony _

Ron set the letter down just as Harry exited the bathroom, "You ready?" He asked.

Harry nodded grabbing his black and red messenger bag. "So are you ready for this school year to start?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged as they walked down the stairs, "I'm not sure if I want to deal with Mione'." He laughed.

Harry chuckled, "You've been dating since the end of last summer Ron! Like what a year and couple days."

"A year and five days," Run said, "I still love her mind you but I can do with the…"

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione said from the kitchen table where she was drinking orange juice, "Ready for another greatly achieving academic year?" She asked.

"That." Ron whispered, "Of course Hermione aren't we always ready?" He added so she could hear.

Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus all gave exaggerated eye rolls and laughed.

Ron smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon of Harry's plate, "Hurry up we're going to be late." He said shoving the piece in his mouth.

Harry's jaw dropped and Sirius dropped his fork, "Ron wants to get to school?" The both asked astonished.

"So what?" Ron said defensively, "I'm just going to work hard this year this is our last year…"

Hermione smile widely and hugged Ron, "Finally taking some responsibility Ron good for you!"

"Yeah Ron's going to be Mr. Responsibly!" Harry smiled widely before showing some eggs into his mouth along with a crunchy piece of bacon. "I guess we're out of here." Harry laughed looking at the impatient look on Ron's face. He grabbed a baggy and threw some bacon in it before walking out the door followed by his two friends.

Harry always hated the first day of school.

Ta Da first chapter finished Review and I'll give you gold stars and sugar cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; once again I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, just the plot.

A/N chapter two up and running, this chapter may throw some off but I may have thrown some people off with the summary Draco and Harry start out as friends.

"Draco! Get your lazy prep ass out of bed you're going to make us late!" Pansy screamed from the door startling the blood aristocrat out of a very nice dream.

He stumbled up flinging open the door, hitting pansy in the face. "Stupid Witch." He growled stomping down the stairs to the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the table drinking tea. "Never let her up into my wing again or I'll do more then hit her with a door." He snapped grabbing a piece of toast and then leaving as a whimpering Pansy walked through the door.

"Draco the least you could do is apologize!" Pansy squealed after him. Draco just held up a certain finger on his left hand and headed back to his room to get ready.

"Goodbye Mrs. Malfoy." Pansy said, "Your son obviously doesn't want me around."

"I'm glad you finally realized that Pansy, Good day." Narcissa answered looking at her paper. Pansy gasped then gave Narcissa a glare. "Dear, stop standing openmouthed like a fish and just leave."

Pansy did as told slamming the door as she left.

"Draco doll you're going to be late!" Narcissa yelled standing at the foot or the stairs.

"Coming!" He replied rushing as Malfoy-ish as possible. "So I take it Blaise never stopped by?" He asked.

Narcissa shook her head, "No darling but I sent Pansy away so beware the rumors if they start."

Draco laughed, "Alright I'm going to have Edward drive me is he here?" Draco asked piling stuff into his bag.

"Nope, that means we get to take the car." Narcissa said smiling. Draco smiled, "let's go kid."

They walked into the garage getting the 'emergency car' for when Ed wasn't able to drive.

"Here you drive," His mother tossed him the keys, "you deserve it." She opened the passenger door and stepped in.

Draco was ecstatic, he had his drivers' license but his father always made Edward or Michael. But this was the first time he got to drive the big car the Mclaren F1. (Most amazing car ever lol yahoo search it and you can see a pic) He slid in behind the wheel the interior of the car was green and silver color leather while the exterior was just silver.

"Well get going silly." Narcissa said slapping him lightly.

Draco smiled turning up the radio. "Let's go then." He pushed the car into gear and flew out of the garage.

Man did he love the first day of school.

Harry sat outside with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and her prep boyfriend Blaise. He was strumming away one his old guitar and Ginny was singing along.

The way my heart beats faster

When you come around

It's a complete disaster but I've found

That love you, need you, care about you more

Then anyone could…cuz you're mine

Baby all mine.

Harry and Ginny had written the song for a creative writing assignment a couple years back. And it stuck with the group now being a favorite of Blaise's.

They heard the silver car before they saw it the strange roar overcoming the music flowing from the guitar.

"Draco got to drive the car…" Blaise said playing with Ginny's hair, "I bet he'll have a hay day when he sees me here with you guys."

Ginny got a frown upon her face and she pushed Blaise away, "Go to him then, so he won't see your other life." She said in a quiet voice.

Blaise grabbed her hand, "No way." He gave her a quick kiss, "Screw him if he doesn't like it then tough."

Ginny smiled a smile so bright that it could've lit up the whole fuckin' world.

"Blaise!" Draco yelled stepping out of the car and walking around to open the door for his mother. "Goodbye mother." He kissed her on the cheek and walked over to Blaise. "You were supposed to be over to help me with my…" He spotted Harry and coughed a few times to clear his throat, "You-know-who-problem."

Blaise widened his eyes, "Are you going to…" Blaise was cut off by a delicate hand covering his mouth.

His grey eyes flickered to Ginny, "Sorry um...Ginny? I'm going to have to steal you're boyfriend he'll talk to you at lunch." Draco muttered.

"Bye Gin!" Blaise yelled back as he was being roughly drug away from the group.

"Ok what was that about?" Harry asked putting the guitar back into the case.

Everyone shrugged and headed towards their homerooms as the bell rang.

"Shut up everyone we have announcements to listen to!" Harry's homeroom teacher yelled over the loud chatter of all the students.

Harry shook his head and looked around, Pansy, Lavender, and some new transfer girl were huddling in the corner Pansy gesturing excitedly with her hands. Blaise was sitting scribbling in the corner and Draco… was walking right towards him.

"Um Potter I wanted to know what classes you were in." He asked handing him a slip of paper.

Harry gave Draco a small smile as he read over the slip.

1. English Mrs. Y rm. 55

2. Advanced trig Mr. Harper rm. 02

3. Advanced chem. Mr. Snape rm. 85

4. Art 3 Mrs. Trelawney rm. 91

If you have any questions meet with Ms. McGonagall in the guidance office.

Harry pulled his green gel pen out of his messenger bag and circle Draco's first, third, and fourth block. "Those are the classes I have with you." He said handing the paper back.

Draco nodded, "Thanks Potter." He said putting the paper in his pocket. "Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Harry shook his head, "Not until you can call me Harry." He said looking up at the blonde.

Draco laughed a bit, "I'll try Po...Harry." He said goodbye and practically floated back to his seat.

Maybe this year will work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Anyone miss me? I was handing my stories over to someone else, but I decided not too. Review please. 

A Year To Remember

"Harry! What classes do you have?" Ron asked running to his friend and skidding to a stop in front of him.

Harry glanced at Ron's schedule, "Third block with Snape." he said pulling out his green gel pen and circling it. "See you there."

Ron saluted him and ran off in the other direction. 

"Hey Harry! Ready for English?" Draco called to the raven haired boy, "Wanna go?" 

Harry nodded and made his way over to the blonde. "Yea let's go, I hope we start with poetry! 

Draco smiled, "Eh it's okay, I write sometime. Despite my jockness." 

Harry stifled a laugh, "Jockness? You can't even beat me at soccer and you're on the team!" he said pushing Draco into the door.

Mrs Y looked up at the two boys, "Mr. Potter welcome back! Mr. Malfoy welcome to my English class please take a seat, both of you."

Harry nodded and took a seat in the front row Draco plopping down next to him. 

"Now for the next two weeks we will be writing emotional and descriptive poetry." Mrs. Y said. 

Harry smiled widely and played with his hair. Draco shook his head and repressed a laugh.

"But first, I want to to write an in depth description, of the person at your table. Due at the end of class. Go to it ask questions, chop chop!" she said clapping her hands and returning to her desk. "Oh! I forgot to mention! It has to be in poem form!" she added smiling. 

Half the class groaned. The teacher laughed and sat down scrawling something on a peice of paper. 

"So Draco tell me about you!" Harry exclaimed pulling out a purple note pad and his green gel pen.

Things about Draco Malfoy!

1) Dad's name is Lucius: can't use, what rhymes with Lucius?

2) Favorite colour:Teal

3) Sport: Soccer and Tennis 

4) Subject: Chemistry

5) Person: His mom Cissy 

6) Stormy eyes 

7) silvery blonde hair

Draco laughed and pulled a black notebook and a blue pen out of his backpack.

Things about Harry Potter

1) Favorite people: Siri and Remy 

2) colour: yellow

3) Dreams: to draw something beautiful

4) Emerald eyes

5) Black hair

6) Art

7) Soccer and Tennis

"Okay let's get started!" Harry exclaimed ripping the page out and starting on a new one.

Draco Malfoy is a sports star

who drives to school in a kick ass car

His dad has a name that will not rhyme 

and he's away on business all the time

His mama Cissa is the one he adores 

He doesn't sweep or do any chores

His grey blue eyes and bright blonde hair

cause all the pretty girls to stare (LOL) 

He likes chemistry with Mr. Snape 

Who's lab coat looks like a vampyre's cape

That is Draco Malfoy

Don't be coy

Harry Potter 

Draco laughed as he read the boys poem, "That's good." Draco laughed.

Harry Potter is an artist, 

who wants to paint beautiful things. 

He plays guitar in a band

while his friend Ginny Weasly sings.

His emerald eyes are brightest,

when Remus and Siri are there,

He loves hanging out with his best friends

because he feels he has no cares.

His favorite class is Art, 

because he like to draw and paint.

Although the teacher ain't too smart!

Draco Malfoy

"Aw don't make fun of my squacky art teacher! You have her too." Harry 

said laughing.

The pair turned their papers in and sat back down at the table. Waiting 

the five minutes for the bell to ring. 

"So Harry, Advanced Trig? I'm only in 2nd level calculus." Draco 

commented looking at his schedule where Harry had written his classes.

"Psh. It's super easy, if you ever need calc. help call me." Harry said 

scribbling his number on Draco's schedule. 

The bell rang and the raven haired boy waved making his way out of the 

classroom.

A/n Yeah Yeah it's short, and I'm uber sorry. Review me kids and kiddos! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Year to Remember

A Year to Remember

A/n I'm realizing how appalled some of you are that Harry and Draco are getting along so well.

The reasoning behind the overall chummy attitude is because Draco likes Harry, and Harry never had a problem with Draco even though they are from different clicks. So he accepted Draco's friendship. I don't know. I like it.

I like it a lot!

Disclaimer: Mountain Dew is not mine, I wish I owned it, I love Mountain Dew!

Draco sat through his calculus class tearing notches in the edge of his notes. He couldn't believe that he had three classes with Harry Potter.

He shook his head and turned to look up at the board. 'This equation is nuts!' He thought picking his pencil up and scribbling a possible solution.

The teacher looked at him, "Mr. Malfoy do you have an answer?"

Draco shook his blonde head, "No ma'am, I can't seem to figure it out." He answered erasing what he had written.

The teacher scanned over his notes, "Well maybe if you start paying attention instead of mauling your notes maybe, just maybe you'll be as good as your father. Now rewrite these immediately." She plucked his notes out of his hands and crumpled them up.

"Why should I?" Draco asked, "This is dull." He grabbed his notebook from his desk and left the room slamming the door behind him.

He stopped at his locker shoving his things in and slamming the door.

"Draco. Be nice to the locker it didn't do anything to you." A voice called.

Draco turned around to find the raven haired boy standing with his arms crossed. "What are you doing out of class Harry?" Draco asked with a hint of annoyance.

Harry stepped back raising his hands, "Crawl back under your rock oh venomous one." He cried turning and making his way to the office.

"Sorry Harry, bad day." Draco sighed following the teen, "Seriously, shouldn't you be in your smart kid class?"

Harry shrugged, "There were only three others signed up, so I'm wandering trying to find out why, I need another math credit."

Draco shook his head, "I'm taking a different calc. class. This teacher is a bitch." He said running a hand through his hair.

Harry cringed, "Miss. Maloney?" He asked opening the office door. "I hated her! She always ripped up my notes."

Draco nodded and walked up to the secretary, "I want a new math class please."

The brunette sighed, "And why Draco do you need a new class?" She asked impatiently.

"The reason being if I don't get a new class I'll have my father cease funding." He said matter-of-factly.

The secretary looked up and adjusted her glasses. "Miss. Maloney? How about Mrs. Ross she's nice."

"Sure, as long as it's a calc. class." Draco said pushing a piece of blonde out of his face.

Harry shook his head and approached the secretary, "I don't have a second block class Mrs. Turner." He explained.

The lady smiled, "You have all your Math credits, would you like to take an extra art class?" She typed something on the computer, "There is a free space in photography also."

"I'll take photography." Harry said signing the slip she handed him and taking the pass.

"Malfoy why are you still here?" She asked. "Go to class."

Harry waved as he followed Draco out the door, "I like her she's nice." He said he slid the slip into his pocket.

"How's this Mrs. Ross lady?" Draco asked looking at the slip he had in his hand.

Harry crinkled his nose, "Eh not bad, medium level. Offer still stands if you need a hand."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I'll call you tonight if I need homework help." He said. He waved a wand and walked into his math room.

Harry ran to Rm 92 and opened the door, "Hi Mister Foster, sorry for interrupting." Harry said blushing and sitting in a vacant seat.

An aging man smiled and handed him a digital and old film camera, "Its fine Potter, I'm glad you finally made it into my class."

He moved to his desk, "Your first assignment is to find someone you know and take four black and white photos, whether you choose digital or traditional media."

Harry turned the camera on and checked the batteries, "Just one person?" He asked raising his hand.

Mr. Foster thought for a moment, "Let's see, you just have to take four black and white pictures of a person, as long as there is four pictures of people. You can use more than one person."

Harry nodded and stored the cameras in his messenger bag, "Cool, Sirius, Remus, Ron and Hermione together, and one more." Harry said to his teacher.

The teacher smiled and waved the boy out as the lunch bell rang.

"See you tomorrow Mister Foster." Harry said running down the hall narrowly avoiding a freshman carrying a large number of textbooks.

"Be careful Potter!" an angry voice said, "You'll kill me before you even make it to my class."

Harry sighed and turned to face his teacher, "Mr. Snape, I'm sorry for almost killing you." Harry said.

Ron waved manically and Harry rushed over to him.

"Jesus I just almost killed Snape! Will you and Mione pose for me? I need to take pictures for second block." Harry said in one breath.

Ron laughed, "Breath mate! Of course we'll pose for you!" he pushed Harry into the café.

"Yes!" Harry said plopping down, "Can you come to Remy's and Siri's after school?"

Ron plopped down after him, "Yeah I'll check with Mione."

"I'm hungry." Harry said popping up, "Let's get some munchies!" He ran up to one of the lines pulling Ron with him, "Ooo Tacos!"

"Wow that was really random Potter." A voice drawled from behind him.

"I just really like tacos." Harry said shrugging, "I thought you weren't calling me Potter anymore?"

Draco pulled Harry and Ron in front of him, "Sorry, forgot. So how was your photography class?"

"It was pretty cool! I'm excited to shoot people tonight." Harry said grabbing milk.

Draco arched an eyebrow and Ron started laughed, "Well whatever tickles your fancies Harry but I may have to call the cops." Draco drawled.

Harry blushed, "I meant picture taking." He mumbled placing three tacos on his plate and piling them with lettuce, onions, and black olives.

"Who you snapping?" Draco asked, "I was hoping you could help me with this huge review we got today, why homework on the first day?"

"Ron and Mione together, my uncles together, myself, and one other person, I could spare some time for you though. You could always stay if the photos run too late."

"We'll see. I have to find somewhere to sit." Draco said. Elated inside, he could stay at Harry's house!

Harry grabbed his arm, "You can sit with us. No one will eat you."

'Too bad.' Draco thought holding his tray in one hand and allowing himself to be pulled away.

"Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus this is my friend Draco. And Draco this is everyone."

Hermione waved patting down her black blouse. "Welcome!"

Draco flashed her a small smile and sat to Harry's left. "Hi all." He said. He picked up a taco and took a huge bite, "I wuv tacoos!" he laughed with a full mouth.

Harry picked up a fork and scraped all the fillings out of his taco and onto his tray.

"What's the point of tacos if you are going to maul them?" Draco asked taking another enormous bite of taco.

"Taco salad?" Harry answered lamely eating a scoop of meat, shells, and miscellaneous vegetables.

"Pft." Draco said popping open a soda. "I love Mountain Dew." He said sipping it.

"You love everything!" Harry exclaimed taking Draco's fizzy beverage and downing half of it. "Not bad…" he added setting the can in front of Draco.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "You've never had Mountain Dew?" he asked loudly earning weird looks from the others at the table.

(Burnt my forefinger and thumb now I type like a gimp Owch)

Harry shrugged, "Never was one for fads." He said.

Draco slid the can over to the green eyed teen, "I'm coming over with a case of mountain dew and my calculus homework."

Harry nodded and took another sip out of the can. "Cool, Ron and Hermione will be over to."

Ron nodded and resumed his conversation with Hermione.

Draco finished his tacos and gathered his trash and got up to throw it away. "I'm going to head out, I've got to go talk to Snape, see you all next block."

"He's not as bad as I thought he was." Neville stated playing with his hoody zipper.

Ginny and Seamus nodded in their agreement.

"I wonder if he's single, and gay." Dean asked. He shoved a fork full of noodles in his mouth.

Harry coughed a bit, "I heard he's single, his sexual orientation is beyond me."

"He seems awful friendly Harry, are you sure he's not up to something?" Ron said.

Harry frowned, "Um I don't know." He said. He picked up his tray and walked over to the garbage can throwing the trash in.

'What if he is just up to something?' Harry thought making his way back to the table. He plopped down with an agitated sigh. 'This sucks.'

A/N that's all folks! I and my gimpy fingers are taking a break.

Oh and by the way I don't know how much I'll be writing now because my **boyfriend** is a jerk face and ratted me out to his mom about having some kid bring me and his little sister coffee at 3 am and now (**very pissed off**) she'll probably call my mom and tell her and my mom will get mad so it's one big bitchy mom fest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N HI SUNSHINES!!!! I've returned from my leave of absence… Did you all miss me lol. Well let's continue shall we?

"Severus, how are your first classes?" Draco asked as he walked into the chemistry room.

Severus sighed, "Painful, Draco, very painful…And I have to deal with Potter next block. Just kill me now Draco, please." He said dramatically.

Draco snickered, "If Potter fails miserably then I will tutor him in return for his math tutoring."

Snape laughed, "Potter! Tutor someone! Draco you will surely fail." He shifted a beaker to the other side of the desk and handed Draco a pile of papers and some name cards, "Pass these out please."

Draco snatched them, "Really, uncle, you don't need to be so mean." He scolded putting two papers on each lab table. "Do you mind if I sit by Potter?" He questioned coming to their names.

Snape raised an eyebrow, "You like him, don't you?" he stated.

Draco blushed, the colour clashing awfully with his light skin and hair. "Shut up Uncle, someone may hear you!"

Snape chuckled lightly, "Have you spilled to your father yet?"

Draco's eyes widened, "No way, he would disown me!"

The chemistry teacher frowned, "You could stay with me if that happened, you'll never be happy if you hide it."

Students started filtering into the room and he abruptly ceased the discussion, "Please find your seats! Do not move name tags!" Snape snapped as the room began to fill.

Harry moved in alone with Ron, "Hi Draco, I'm by you." Harry stated smiling.

Draco nodded plopping into his seat, "Yea I saw that. You okay? You look kinda sick or something."

Harry nodded, "First day of school always wears me out. It's okay though. Are you still coming over after…?"

"Potter! Shut up." Snape growled scrawling something on the board, "Pay attention."

Harry slid down further into his seat and sulked.

Draco felt anger surge through him at the way his uncle had treated the boy when he knew that Draco liked him.

"Don't worry," Draco whispered, "He won't be like this everyday."

Harry snorted and glanced at the notebook in front of him, Draco was surprised to see it was already filled with neatly scrawled notes.

Snape addressed the class once more, "Unlike the other years, we will be totally redoing the lesson plans."

Harry looked absolutely heart broken, like someone told him his dog died or something.

Draco patted Harry's shoulder and glared at his uncle, "I'll help you with Chem if you help me with Calc class."

Harry smiled, "Deal."

Snape droned on about some kind of chemical compound and snapped at them all to leave two minutes before the bell rang.

"On to art!" Harry exclaimed practically skipping down the hallway, ignoring as Draco and Ron laughing following behind him.

They said goodbye to Ron and entered the art room, the smell of fresh paint assaulting their noses.

"Harry, Dear!" Mrs. Trelawney cried as he sat in his usually seat, "Welcome to art again!"

Harry smiled, "Thank you ma'am."

She glanced at Draco through her huge glasses, "Welcome Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded politely but didn't say anything, he looked uncomfortable…

She wandered over to her desk and picked up a piece of chalk, "We will state by using grids… to sketch something of your choosing, black and white photos are the easiest to do grid drawings of… so take your own pictures, or find one off the back table... You may begin."

"Wow, she's all action huh?" Draco mumbled, "When do you want me tonight?"

Harry stood up and beckoned him to the back table, "I get a ride with Ron and Hermione, do you want to go with us or come later?"

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair messing it up, "Potter! Stop answering my questions with questions!" he whined.

Harry's green eyes lit up with laughter and so he was kneeling on the floor with sheer enjoyment at hearing Draco Malfoy whine.

Draco frowned, "I'll swing by later I suppose, I ought to get some extra clothes." He murmured grabbing a picture of a soccer player off the table and stalking back to his seat.

Harry's amusement turned to worry, "Oh, Draco, I'm sorry." he called, "I was being a brat."

"Yes, no problem, Potter." Draco replied drawing a one by one inch grid on his paper.

Harry sighed and plopped down, pulling a worn photo from his bag.

After a few moments of silence Draco's voice interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"Are those your parents?" he whispered, gently taking the photograph from Harry's hands.

Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"You're mom is so beautiful… even in black and white. You look just like your father."

Harry breathed out heavily, "Yea, she was beautiful… She died when I was young, she my father and I got into a car crash, it was a miracle I survived."

"Bad road conditions, or something else?" Draco pried, silently urging himself just to shut up but his curiosity got the best of him.

"Drunk teenage driver, some kid name Tom Riddle." Harry spat involuntarily shivering. "I hope I never seen him I would probably hit him."

Draco handed Harry his picture back, "Wow I'm so sorry, I never knew." He said, genuinely sorry.

Harry shrugged, "Sometimes shitty things happen to amazing people." He muttered.

Draco nodded, still frowning and went back to his work.

The bell ran sometime later and everyone piled out, Draco grabbed Harry's hand. "Call me, when you want me to come over." He stated scribbling out his number on the other boy's hand.

Harry nodded, "If I don't call before six, just show up, I'll probably be really absorbed in my photos."

Draco nodded once and they parted ways to find their friends.

A/n Is that good? I promise I'll try to update more often.


End file.
